


Those who have seen your face

by CatelynTsukino



Series: ASOIAF's What If...? stories [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Phantom of the Opera Fusion, Disfigurement, F/M, Facial Scars, Phantom!Jaime, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatelynTsukino/pseuds/CatelynTsukino
Summary: In another world, when Jaime Lannister rambles to save Brienne’s maidenhead, Vargo Hoat decides he’s tired of hearing his voice and goes for his face instead of his sword hand.It changes everything.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: ASOIAF's What If...? stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120766
Comments: 7
Kudos: 90





	Those who have seen your face

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was outlining a multichapter Braime fic featuring Phantom!Brienne, and I had this idea for Phantom!Jaime. It's VERY loosely based on the concept of the Phantom.  
> It mostly follows book canon, though there are some references to the show then and there.

In another world, when Jaime Lannister rambles to save Brienne's maidenhead, Vargo Hoat decides he's tired of hearing his voice and goes for his face instead of his sword hand.

It changes everything.

* * *

Brienne has to shave his face in order to see the damage in order to take care of it. She tries–and fails–to not gasp at what she sees.

His left cheek is half burned, and there is a deep cut that goes from the corner of his mouth until the middle of said cheek.

He doesn't react to her gasp. He is too feverish to think straight, and it hurts too much to speak.

Still, he shouts _Sapphires!_ when they try to rape her again. Instead of a kick on the stump, he gets a punch on his face.

* * *

Despite all the pain that comes from opening his mouth to speak, he still feels the desperate need to earn her trust.

"Wildfire", he whispers, unsure if she understands him. "Aerys had it spread all over the city. There was no other way."

She looks right in his eyes–right in his soul–and asks why he kept it a secret. He wants to ramble about honorable Ned Stark, but it hurts, so he just says, "No one cared", and promptly passes out.

Her arms are strong but gentle. He thinks he likes that.

* * *

He still saves her from the bear, but this time he has a functioning hand to wield a sword, which he pierces through the animal's belly.

When she asks why, he mumbles, "I dreamed of you."

It's the same dream–though here, he dreams he has no trouble speaking.

* * *

When they find out about the Red Wedding, she retreats inside. He can't bring himself to talk, so he reaches for her hands instead, squeezing them every now and then. She stays silent, but squeezes back.

* * *

People _scream_ when they see him in King's Landing. It's what draws the Gold Cloaks' attention and leads them to find him.

Cersei also screams upon seeing his face and shoves him out of her room. Tommen doesn't make a sound, but his trembling lips have the same effect.

* * *

This time, instead of a golden hand, he gets a white mask to cover his scars. It makes breathing difficult, but at least people no longer scream when they catch a glimpse of him–they still recoil, but silently.

He still imprisons Brienne, thanks to Loras' ire, but this time he visits her. She's the only one who doesn't recoil at his sight. Instead, "That can't be comfortable."

She reaches to touch his mask, but he turns away. "Better than the horror on everyone's faces", he manages to say. It hurts a little less now, to speak. "I'll… I'll get you out of here. And we'll… we still have an oath–"

He can't finish his sentence, but she nods in understanding.

* * *

He doesn't fuck Cersei in front of Joffrey's corpse. In fact, he's barely allowed to attend his son's funeral. Not that he's going to miss the brat.

* * *

He learns that Joffrey dismissed Ser Barristan from the Kingsguard due to his old age. If that excuse works, what is there to stop Tommen from dismissing him on the account of his injury?

Nothing. A Kingsguard cannot serve if he can't communicate with his sworn brothers, Tommen claims. He knows the truth: Cersei can't stand looking at him.

* * *

Tyrion still demands a trial by combat. Even though Jaime is perfectly able to defend his brother, Oberyn still insists on championing him. "For Elia", he explains, and Tyrion lets him concede the honor.

He finally gets Brienne released, but asks her to stay just a bit longer. He doesn't tell her he longs for the one person who doesn't judge him for his scars or his speech troubles.

He does, however, gift her with customized armor.

* * *

Oberyn still dies, and Jaime still sneaks Tyrion out of the city. This time, however, he takes advantage of the chaos to escape with Brienne.

It makes everyone think he aided his brother in killing Tywin, but it also makes everyone think he fled Westeros, so it turns out to actually be a good thing.

As the little shit he occasionally likes to be, he steals Joffrey's Widow's Wail. It's not like Tommen will be able to wield it anytime soon.

So, he wields Honor, while Brienne wields Oathkeeper. And together they look for Sansa.

* * *

Brienne is not mauled by the Biter. Jaime slices him in half before he can do it.

Podrick Payne still joins them, but Hyle Hunt doesn't. His scar scares him away, and for once he's glad of it.

They escape Lady Stoneheart's radar.

They find Sansa in the Eyrie, disguised as Littlefinger's bastard daughter.

In the meantime…

Jaime's scar heals enough to enable him to leave a kiss on Brienne's knuckles, after she beheads Vargo Hoat for him.

Then, when they feel safe enough to sleep in an inn, he kisses her lips. As always, she asks why. "You see me", he replies simply, because he's not healed enough for grand speeches and love declarations.

He feels her smile against his beard. "You see me, too."

* * *

Sansa has heard enough stories about how the Kingslayer betrayed his family to trust him. It's rather funny, when he thinks about it. She also doesn't recoil when she sees his face–he still wears the mask in daylight, so not to draw too much attention. "I was once rescued by the Hound", she explains quietly, when they leave the Vale in the dark of the night. "I won't judge you by what they did to you, Ser Jaime."

A fortnight later, the girl enthusiastically agrees to witness their wedding in a small sept in a nearly abandoned village. "I love you", he whispers after a (mostly) silent bedding. She returns his words without hesitation, and he finally finds out what peace and happiness are supposed to feel like.

* * *

Several years later, the dead are defeated for good, a Stark rules the North, and a Targaryen once again sits on the Iron Throne. Tommen and Myrcella miraculously survive, delivered to their father after being recognized as bastards. Cersei is long dead, killed by gods know who. He doesn't ever care to find out.

It still hurts to speak for long, so he becomes a man of few words. Brienne–his wife, a knight of the Seven Kingdoms, a hero of the Long Night–doesn't seem to mind at all. If their five children, raised alongside Myrcella and Tommen in Tarth, are any indication, he compensates for his silence well enough.


End file.
